Mobile devices range from smart phones, to electronic books such as the KINDLE® by AMAZON® and the NOOK® by BARNES AND NOBLE®, and others, to tablet computers. Some of these devices now have sensors, such as touch screens and accelerometers. Accelerometers are useful, for example, to detect when the device is dropped.